Secretos de familia
by la pingu98
Summary: Rinto y Lenka siempre han tenido una vida tranquila y normal junto con sus padres. Sin embargo la nueva tutora de Rinto ha traído dudas en su familia... al parecer ella conoce demasiado bien a sus padres Rin y Len, y viceversa. Ellos esconden un grave secreto que pondrá en peligro la unión de su familia permanentemente... y Rinto no parará hasta descubrir toda la verdad. (INCESTO)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente del planeta tierra y asociados :D**

**Bueno tengo esta historia en mi mente desde hace poco tiempo… ¿Cómo se me ocurrió? Estando en la ducha XD**

**También queria hacer una historia en la cual Len y Rin no fueran los protagonistas (no es que ya no los quiera; sólo quiero variar un poco…) esta vez el papel principal es para los contraparte de los gemelos ¡Lenka y Rinto! :) pero Rin y Len seguirán siendo personajes principales**

**Si no te gusta el rinXlen… lástima!**

**VOCALOID NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD ¡PERO NO ME IMPORTA! :D ¡VIVA LA CARNE! (ok, no XD) LEAN!**

Otro trueno se oyó a lo lejos asustando a la pequeña niña rubia

Se cubrió la cabeza con sus sábanas para tratar de reducir su miedo… pero no parecía darle resultado

-_vamos Lenka… ya tienes ocho años ¡no cinco!- _se regañó mentalmente aún escondida bajo las blancas sábanas -_Tienes que superar ese miedo a las tormentas. ¡ni siquiera está aquí! Debe estar a unos kilómetros de distancia…-_

Un trueno el doble de fuerte que el anterior hizo que todo el valor que la rubia había acumulado hasta ahora se desvaneciera como el polvo. Se abrazó a sí misma quedando en posición fetal

Tomó aire y se levantó de su cama apartando las sábanas, con la intención de ir a la habitación de enfrente. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y entró con pasos rápidos hasta llegar hasta él que estaba profundamente dormido. El cuarto estaba muy oscuro… cosa que le atemorizó un poco. En su habitación ella siempre tenía una lamparilla de luz amarilla para dormir; al contrario de él

-Rinto… Rinto…- dijo picándole la mejilla con un dedo -está lloviendo… tengo miedo- admitió avergonzada

-mmmhhh… aggg… déjame dormir…- se quejó con voz adormilada sin abrir los ojos -deja de ser una hermana menor fastidiosa y miedosa-

-Rinto… somos hermanos gemelos… tenemos la misma edad…- dijo tímidamente

-yo nací primero-

-pero…- dijo con voz sumamente baja, jugando con sus manos -los minutos no cuentan…-

-¡ya basta! ¡ve a dormir!- bufó colocando la almohada sobre su cabeza -mas te vale que te duermas rápido o el "coco" te comerá-

Lenka se quedó perpleja. Si antes estaba asustada… ahora estaba aterrada

Salió en carrera de la habitación, tirando la puerta. Corrió hasta el final del oscuro pasillo, entró al cuarto de sus padres y se lanzó en la cama

La mujer se despertó y sentó casi al instante al sentir a alguien lanzarse a su cama y esconderse bajo las sábanas.

-¿eh?- preguntó extañada viendo el pequeño bulto bajo la sábana -¿Lenka?... ¿Qué haces aquí nena?-

-Te-ten-tengo miedo…- contestó aún escondida entre los pies de sus progenitores

-¿Qué sucede?...- preguntó adormilado su esposo, sentándose en la cama al escuchar las voces de ambas chicas

-Lenka tiene miedo de la tormenta- contestó la mujer al escuchar un fuerte trueno a lo lejos

El hombre miró unos momentos a la niña que se asomaba con temor por debajo de la sábana. Sonrió con dulzura

-ven aquí hija- dijo tomándola por un brazo para luego acunarla en sus brazos. La niña se acurrucó en su pecho -es solo lluvia… no te pasará nada si eres valiente-

-pero… Rinto dice que soy fastidiosa y miedosa…-

su padre la miró curioso y luego sonrió

-jaja no te preocupes por eso… la mayoría de los niños a tu edad le teme a las tormentas. Además tu mamá aún le temía a las tormentas cuando tenía catorce años…-

-¡Len!- le reclamó la mujer cruzándose de brazos

-jaja ¿qué?- preguntó juguetonamente -no estoy mintiendo Rin… y sólo trato de ayudarla-

Rin y Lenka sonrieron. La menor empezó a jugar con sus manos tímidamente

-etto… podrias… ¿podrías contarme una historia para dormir?...- preguntó tímidamente

-de acuerdo… ¿Qué historia quieres oir?- preguntó Len -¿los tres cerditos? ¿la sirenita? ¿Hansel y Gretel…?-

-¡cuéntame tu história!- pidió sonriente. No cabía dudas que la historia inventada por sus padres era su favorita. Len levantó una ceja

-¿de nuevo?... te la contamos casi todas las noches…-

-por favor…- suplicó con ojos de perrito. El rubio suspiró con una sonrisa en sus labios

-…de acuerdo…- dijo con los ojos cerrados -había una vez un príncipe solitario que cabalgaba por todo el país buscando a una princesa para que se casara con él…-

-…encontró a muchas- continuó Rin -pero ninguna parecía ser el tipo de esposa que estaba buscando. Pero un día, encontró a la princesa ideal… él la quería y ella a él: eran la pareja perfecta-

-sin embargo había un problema- dijo el rubio mientras que su hija bostezaba, cansada -la muchacha era cuidada por un malvado dragón que no quería que ellos estuvieran juntos… el príncipe le pidió que escapara con él. Así que una noche, mientras el dragón dormía, ellos escaparon en su caballo a un país muy lejano-

-tuvieron que pasar muchos retos- dijo su madre acariciándole el cabello a la niña -pero lograron superarlos… la princesa se hizo más valiente y el príncipe más fuerte. Se casaron, tubieron hijos y nunca más supieron nada del dragón en sus vidas… y vivieron felices por siempre…-

-…fin…- Len miró hacia su regazo para mirar a su hija que se había quedado dormida

La tormenta había terminado y ahora sólo se podía escuchar la tranquila respiración de Lenka. Rin le dio un beso en la frente y miró a Len

-¿deberíamos dejarla en su cuarto?- preguntó curioso el rubio

-no, déjala- contestó mirando a la pequeña rubia -me gustaría que se quedara con nosotros esta noche-

-está bien-

Ambos adultos se acostaron frente a frente, dejando a la durmiente niña entre ellos

-buenas noches Len, buenas noches Lenka-

-oyasumi Rin- le dio un beso en la naríz -oyasumi Lenka-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era de mañana en la casa de los Kagamine… un lunes en la mañana, el día menos preferido para cierto rubio de ahora catorce años que tomaba su desayuno en la mesa de la cocina

-Rinto ¿terminaste el informe de historia de la física que tienes que entregar hoy?- prenguntó Rin aún cocinando de espaldas a sus hijos que aún estaban comiendo su cereal

-claro…- contestó sin mirarla tomando otro bocado de cereal -nee Lenka pásame el horario de clases que está en mi mochila, por favor- le pidó en voz baja apenas tragó

-¿eh?- preguntó su hermana también en voz baja, dejando de comer un momento -¿para qué?-

-para ver a que hora es la clase de historia…- Lenka puso cara de puchero

-no hiciste el informe ¿verdad?- Rinto no dijo nada -es a primera hora… tienes que hacer tus deberes el fin de semana en lugar de jugar videojuegos… tus notas bajarán si no eres responsable…-

-¿primera hora? Que bien…- susurró sarcasticamente sin prestar atención a la recomendación de su hermana -jamás podré terminarlo a tiempo…-

Lenka bajó su vista hacia su comida y revolvió la la cuchara en el plato. Se metió una porción de leche en la boca con la cuchara y miró momentáneamente al rubio a su lado y luego miró al frente… devolvió su mirada hacia su hermano que la miraba fijamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; cosa que puso un poco nerviosa a la rubia

-etto…- dijo nerviosa aún con la cuchara en la boca; y sin moverse -¿po´que me mirahs así?-

-¿puedo copiar de tu informe?- preguntó sonriendo. Lenka sacó la cuchara de su boca y bajó la mirada

-etto… pero eso está mal…- dijo tímidamente jugando con sus manos -y yo me ezfrocé mucho para hacerlo…-

-que egoista- murmuró molesto

-¡buenos días niños!- dijo Len entrando a la cocina

-buenos días- contestó Rinto sin ánimos

-buenos días- contestó Lenka con su usual bajo tono de voz

-buenos días cielo- dijo Rin abrazándo a su esposo

-buenos días para ti también, princesa…- dijo suavemente juntando sus frentes

-que asco…- murmuró Rinto ante tal, a su parecer, asquerosa escena mientras que Lenka reía por lo bajo con las mejillas sonrojadas

-muy bien… ¿nos vamos?- preguntó el rubio separándose de su esposa. Ambos chicos asintieron, se levantaron de la mesa y colocaron sus mochilas en sus espaldas...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Creo que el primer capítulo quedó algo flojo :S **

**¿review? Pingu98 fuera**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo2: Día normal**

Len ya había ido a su oficina, después de haber dejado a ambos gemelos en su instituto; dejando a Rin en la casa (haciendo su pasatiempo de siempre: limpiar) para Rinto la clase iba bastante aburrida mientras la profesora pasaba lista para recoger los informes

Rinto dio un bostezo y apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano. Tenía su codo sobre la mesa de su pupitre. Cabeceándo varias veces empezó a cerrar los ojos, derrotado por el sueño

-¡Kagamine Rinto!-

El rubió pegó un salto despertando de golpe por el grito de su tutor

-¿¡eh!? ¿¡cómo!? ¿¡qué!?- gritó confundido poniéndose de pie con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿podría usted decirme a quién se le debe la creación de la magnetización por corrientes eléctricas?- Preguntó la mujer con brazos cruzados y una expreción autoritaria en su rostro

-etto…yo…- empezó a decir inseguro y nervioso por la mirada de su profesora y demás compeñeros de clases -… ¿Isacc Newton?-

-¿está seguro?- preguntó levantándo una ceja. Rinto quedó con la mente en blanco

-¡psst!- Rinto dirijió la mirada hacia su compañera de uno de los puestos del frente, que trataba de llamar su atención con disimulo. Escribió algo en su cuaderno y lo volteó hacia él sin que la profesora la viera

-emmmhh…- entre cerró sus ojos tratando de leer lo que allí decía -¿James… Descott… Jaula?-

La chica golpeó su frente con la mano seguida de las risas del resto de la clase

-es "James Prescott Joule"- dijo la profesora ignorando las risas de los demás alumnos -¿por qué motivo no realizó el trabajo?-

-¿¡qué le hace pensar que no lo hice!? ¿por no contestar una simple pregunta?- preguntó a la defensiva

-¿entonces lo hizo?- preguntó sin cambiar su expresión. Rinto abrió su boca para protestar pero momentos después la cerró, al quedarse sin excusas

-no…-

-¿videojuegos?- Rinto bajó la cabeza

-…si…-

-tome asiento por favor-

-si… Meiko -sensei- dijo cabizbajo sentándose, acompañado de las risas y búrlas de sus compañeros. Meiko se dio vuelta para seguir dándo la clase

Rinto suspiró; apenas era la primera clase y ya quería irse a casa.

-¿"jaula"?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona su compañero del pupitre de al lado. Rinto frunció

-cállate Akaito- murmuró molesto seguido de una pequeña risa acompañada con un amistoso codazo del peli rojo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-… ¿Kagamine Lenka?- preguntó el profesor caminando entre los pupitres pasando la lista

-presente. Kiyoteru-sensei. Aquí está el informe- respondió esta, levantándoce con el informe en la mano. El profesor lo tomó de sus manos antes de seguir pasando la lista

-¡lamento llegar tarde!- gritó una chica entrando de golpe por la ventana… si, leyeron bien: ¡por la ventana!

-¡señorita Megpoid Gumi!- exclamó el profesor sorprendido al ver a la recien llegada bañada en sudor y un peinado peor que el de un punk recién salido de un concierto -¿Por qué llega tan tarde?... y de paso… ¿entrando por la ventana?... tenemos una puerta. Además, si no me equivoco estamos en el segundo piso-

-suminase… Kiyoteru-sensei…-dijo recuperando el aliento -pero es difícil llegar temprano cuando los pitbulls de Crypton-sama te persiguen por todo el patio del instuto… eh tenido que trepar por el árbol que está al lado de la ventana…-

El señor Crypton era el director del instituto

-¿pitbulls?- preguntó sorprendido

-y de los puros… sensei…-

-no sabía que él tenia perros…-

-tampoco yo- dejo sentándoce con pesadez en el pupitre detrás de Lenka -y lo descubrí de la peor manera…-

-¿y se encuentra bien?- preguntó preocupado mientras ella tomaba con desesperación una botella de agua que había sacado de su mochila

-si… eso creo…- dejo con los ojos cerrados. Luego los abrió mostrando una sonrisa -¡pero logré traer el informe!-

Abrió su mochila buscando el susodicho informe

- _¿dónde está?-_ pensó para sí misma con el seño fruncido. Que poco a poco se fue volviendo de terror _-…¿a no ser que…?-_

Gumi casi quemó las suelas de sus zapatos al ir a asomarse por la ventana. Miró hacia el patio con sus ojos abiertos como platos. Uno de sus compañeros de clases llegó a su lado para asomarse también

-que irónico- dijo mientras veía a un par de perros despedazando lo que quedaba del informe de Gumi con las fauces -los perros se comieron su tarea-

Todo el salón de clases se quedó en silencio

-etto… ¿Kiyoteru-sensei…- dijo Lenka con su bajo tono de voz -podría darle oportunidad a Gumi-chan para que le entregue ese informe la proxima semana?-

Kiyoteru asintió lentamente, aún impactado por los sucesos anteriores. Soltó un suspiro, acomodándo sus lentes

-está bien. Iré a la oficina del director para arreglar el asunto de los perros; volveré enseguida- dicho esto dio una última mirada a Gumi y salió del salón

-arigatou, Lenka-chan…- dijo Gumi sentándoce en su pupitre. La rubia le sonrió volteándoce hacia su mejor amiga -no quería ser la única que se quedara sin nota…-

-bueno…- dijo jugando con sus manos -no serías la única; Rinto estuvo todo el fin de semana jugando videojuegos y no hizo el trabajo… supongo que reprobó.-

Gumi negó con la cabeza; tratando de peinar su cabello lleno de hojas con sus manos

-si no fuera porque ustedes son exactamente iguales… juraría que ustedes no son hermanos. Es que son totalmente opuestos! El es relajado y un poco rebelde, tu eres tímida y algo preocupada- Lenka se sonrojó un poco -el jamás hace los deberes y tu eres una de las mejores alumnas del instituto…-

-vamos…- dijo bajando la mirada, tratándo de ocultar su sonrojo -no es para tanto…-

-claro que si- dijo tocando su nariz -sabes que nadie te conoce mejor que tu mejor amiga… nee… por cierto ¿tienes el disco de música que te pedí?-

-¡claro!- dijo sacándo un disco de su mochila -¿te parece ir a mi casa para escucharlo juntas?

-allá estaré- le dijo guiñando el ojo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin limpió el sudor de su frente con los ojos cerrados

-bueno…- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios -creo que ya quedó todo en orden-

_-aunque…_- pensó con una gota en la cabeza -_tal vez… exageré solo un poco-_

Había estado toda la mañana limpiando la casa… pero había exagerado con el abrillantador de pisos; tanto que había quedado completamente resbaloso… podía jurar que la mesa se estaba resbalando hacia las escaleras

Rin se quitó los guantes de limpieza y los lanzó sobre su hombro. Se estiró con cansancio. Miró a su alrededor buscando con la mirada algo que hacer… pero ya había limpiado hasta el último objeto en la casa. Suspiró. De verdad, si no buscaba un trabajo al igual que Len, iba a volverse loca de aburrimiento

-Iré a ver si la vecina tiene algo que hacer, tal vez la pueda ayudar- dijo para sí misma

Se quitó su delantal y lo tiró al sofá

Su vista de repente se nubló por un momento. Perdió el equilibrio y se apoyó contra la pared; colocó una mano en su cabeza y frunció el ceño con dolor

-_fue solo un mareo_…- pensó para si misma. Se alejó de la pared y bajó las escaleras; fue hasta la sala principal para buscar un abrigo

-agg- murmuró sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos debido a otro fuerte mareo. Todo a su alrededor se nubló y empezó a dar vueltas en torno a ella. Sus piernas fallaron; Y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba sentada en el suelo

_-¿Qué demonios…?-_

Las naúseas no tardaron en hacerse presentes… todo se volvió muy confuso

Puso ambas manos en el suelo para ayudarse a levantarse. No le estaba funcionando

_-vamos… ¡levántate!- _ se animó mentalmente a sí misma. Empezó a levantarse… hasta que sus brazos le fallaron, mandándole con fuerza al suelo, y quedando ahora boca abajo a éste

Cerró sus ojos, repentinamente cansada y sin fuerzas; desmayándose sin evitarlo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Actualicé rápido ¿eh?**

**Primero que todo… arigatou por los reviews! me alegra que mi historia tuviera muy buena aceptación por parte de ustedes :D saben que los reviews son los pedacitos de cielo de los escritores :´) **

**Gracias a:**

**Alice0623: pues si… eso fue lo que me impulsó a crear esta historia; hace tiempo busqué historias de ellos, pero no encontré ninguna :( … me alegra que te interesara la trama :)**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama: Bueno… aún no llego al núcleo de la historia… pero pronto! ;D**

**Len-kun: Gracias Len-kun! Como dije antes: esa es la razón por la cual decidí escribir esto :) sobre las escenas melosas… me declaro culpable de que fueran así a propósito XD me alegra saber de que halla podido interpretar bien la personalidades de cada uno y que te gustara el cap y la trama :D crees que estás en lo cierto con lo del secreto?... pues… tendrás que quedarte para averiguarlo XD y ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente cap de la casa de las tijeras ;)**

**Camy love: jeje tienes razón, ambos son como el agua y el aceite; pero los opuestos se atraen! Me satisface mucho saber que aunque quedó flojo, promete mucho y que te gustara :D… De verdad sabes donde vivo? O.O' … etto… creo que me mudaré (por si las moscas) XD**

**Etto… aunque no era la idea original, estoy pensando en que este fic sea rintoXlenka (pero sin modificar la trama original) pero no estoy segura… así que nescesito sus opiniones! En fin… sayonara!**

**Pingu98 fuera!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo3: problemas**

Len conducía tranquilamente en medio del caótico tráfico de la ciudad de Tokio… a pesar del cáos que le envolvía, el rubio llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro… ¿la razón?

Era el aniversario de él y Rin de casados

Se detuvo frente al semáforo en rojo y miró con ternura el asiento de coopiloto

En el asiento de coopiloto se encontraba un ramillete de margaritas y rosas amarillas, acompañadas de una tarjeta

-_suerte que me dejaran salir más temprano hoy para poder comprar estas cosas para Rin-_ pensó sin notar que el semáforo que se encontraba en frente había cambiado a verde

-¡NEE, BAKERO!- gritó el conductor de atrás sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla -¿¡ESTÁS DORMIDO O QUÉ?! ¡CAMINA!-

**-**¡perdón!- dijo Len reaccionando y arrancando de una vez, soltó un suspiro pesado -maldito tráfico…-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Len estacionó el auto frente a la casa y bajó de éste con el ramillete y la tarjeta en brazos. Trotó hasta la puerta impaciente por encontrarse con la rubia… abrió la puerta y entró emocionado

-¡estoy en ca…! ¡ouch!- se quejó al caer de sentón en el suelo debido a lo resbaloso que se encontraba, desparramando varios pétalos de flores

-_¿pero que…?_- pensó sobándose la zona golpeada, negó con la cabeza al notar el exceso de abrillantador en el suelo y resto de la casa -_tal vez Rin debería buscar un pasatiempo diferente… va a degastar el piso… y… el resto de la casa…-_

Finalmente se levantó con cuidado para seguir su camino de encuentro con la rubia

-¡Rin!- le llamó al no verla ni escucharla en ningún lado -¡llegué a casa! ¿dónde estás?-

Len entró el la sala principal… el ramo y la tarjeta cayeron al suelo cuando Len los soltó al ver a Rin tirada inconciente en el suelo

-¡RIN!- se lanzó al suelo y la aseguró en sus brazos -¡Rin! ¿¡estás bien!?-

-Len…- susurró apenas, despertando y tratando de sentarse -me siento mal…-

-tr-tranquila, voy a llevarte al hospital- dijo nervioso cargándola en sus brazos hacia la puerta para ir al auto

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

*¡RRIIIIINNNGGGG!*

El timbre anunció la salida para los alumnos. Las puertas de los salones se abrieron rápidamente dejando salir un mar de chicos de secundaria y preparatoria; todos se dirijieron a sus respectivos casilleros para tomar sus cosas he irse a casa

-¡que bien!- dijo Gumi feliz viendo sus examenes, acompañando a Lenka que abría su casillero con nomalidad -¡un examen más con la máxima puntuación y podré ganar aquel viaje a Brazil que la beca me ofreció!-

-felicidades- contestó con una sonrisa, sacando algunos cuadernos y metiéndolos en su mochila -te has esforzado bastante para conseguirlo… todavía no me creo que te hubiesen ofrecido ese viaje para estudiar allá unas semanas…-

-¡tampoco yo!- dijo con emoción abriendo su casillero para meter los exámenes -¡siempre he querido bailar samba en el carnaval de Rio de Janeiro!-

-jeje seguro que sí- dijo sacando el disco de música de su mochila -tenemos que darnos prisa en llegar a mi casa si queremos escuchar el disco-

-¿un disco de Sweet Ann?- preguntó Rinto llegándole por la espalda, hablándole al oído. Acompañado más atrás por Akaito; ambos con las mochilas al hombro

-¡kya!- gritó ésta dándose vuelta hacia su hermano. Su rostro se volvió de color rojo vivo al notar que había llamado la atención de el resto de los alumnos en el pasillo. Miró a Rinto avergonzada -por favor… no me vuelvas a hacer eso…-

Rinto no prestó atención a su suplica y le arrebató el disco de música de las manos, para observar mejor la portada

-¿jamás mejorarás tu gusto musical, hermanita?- Lenka desvió su mirada de la mirada pícara de Rinto

-S-Sweet Ann es una buena cantante…- murmuró con un hilo de voz cerrando su casillero lentamente -ganó un disco de oro hace un año…-

-si, si claro- dijo sonriendo -seguramente de plástico… o quién sabe, pudo ser un disco de cartón-

-ya déjala en paz Rinto- le reclamó la peli verde con una mirada firme arrebatándole el disco para guardarlo en su mochila.

-vaya, pero que autoritaria- comentó Akaito con un tono seductor -sabes que me gusta verte siendo tan dominante…-

Gumi suspiró fastidiada mirando con crueldad al peli rojo, al captar la indirecta de éste

-pierdes tu tiempo conmigo- le dijo firmemente ignorando su mirar seductor y lujurioso -no voy a salir contigo ni ser otro de tus "juguetitos"-

-¿por qué~?-

-porque eres un mujeriego de primera; no eres mi tipo; no soy tan tonta como crees; en realidad no me quieres, sólo tratas de convencerme porque soy una de las pocas no no ha caído a tus pies; eres un pervertido y…-

Estubo a punto de agregar algo más hasta que un grupo de chicas llegó riendo al parecer por algún comentario hecho por una de ellas

-¡nee Sonika!- dijo una de ellas dirigiéndose a Gumi -¡no vas a creer lo que le pasó a…!-

La chica se mostró un poco confundida y luego un poco molesta al notar que en realidad se trataba de Gumi, la cual levantaba una ceja, totalmente seria

-tú no eres Sonika- dijo acusadoramente -ya vámonos- ordenó al grupo de chicas

El grupo se fue a paso largo de allí, soltando murmullos y miradas acusadoras a Gumi, que estába conteniendo su rabia apretando los puños

-¿y ahora por qué estás tan molesta?- preguntó Akaito con aburrimiento notando la anterior reacción de la peli verde

-¡estoy harta de que me confundan con la estúpida de Sonika!- dijo con rabia, aún viendo al grupo que se alejaba -¿¡por qué diablos tiene que parecerse tanto a mi!?-

-¿ah, qué? ¿tú no eres Sonika?- preguntó fingiendo confusión, mas sin borrar la sonrisa cruel que dibujaban sus labios -creí que hablaba con ella todo este tiempo…-

Gumi lo volteó a ver con la ira saliendo de sus ojos, cosa que le causó mucha gracia al chico

-¡AGG! ¡ERES UN…!- dejó su frase inconclusa al lanzarse a golpes a Akaito, que trataba de protegerse con su mochila, sin parar de reir. Rinto reía por lo bajo ante la escena que sus amigos hacían, mientras que Lenka trataba inútilmente de calmar a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa nerviosa

-ya chicos…- dijo tratando de que su débil voz fuese escuchada sobre las risas de ambos chicos y los gruñidos de molestia de la peli verde; sintiendo como una gota de sudor recorría su frente, sin dejar de sonreír falsa y nerviosamente -somos amigos… no hace falta pelear…-

Lenka agrandó su sonrisa y cerró sus ojos con nerviosismo al notar que nuevamente eran el centro de atención de la mitad del instituto que se encontraba allí; cosa muy fácil de ignorar para el trío

Rinto dejó de reir un momentó al escuchar la melodía de su celular sonar (cabe decir que apenas se escuchaba entre todo ese lío) lo sacó de su mochila y se lo colocó contra el oído

-moshi, moshi- contestó con una sonrisa. Unos murmullos se escucharon del otro lado del aparato haciendo que el rostro de Rinto mostrara ahora una expresión preocupada -¿el hospital?... ¿p-pero está bien?-

Sólo esas palabras hicieron falta para que el trio parara súbditamente lo que estaba haciedo para mirar al rubio que seguía escuchando el otro lado de la línea sin cambiar su expresión

-… si, si… irémos para allá… ajá… ¡no, no te preocupes!, Lenka y yo podemos ir caminando; después de todo no queda tan lejos… si… está bien… adiós papá- cortó la llamada

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó su hermana un poco angustiada al escuchar las palabras "papá" y "hospital" en la misma llamada

-mamá está en el hospital- dijo sin rodeos

-¿e-en el hospital?- repitió incrédula y preocupada. Gumi se separó de Akaito y los alumnos del pasillo volvían a sus tareas personales, perdiendo el interés en los chicos -¿qué es lo que tiene?-

-¿¡yo que soy!? ¿¡adivino!?- preguntó molesto guardando su celular y acomodando su mochila en su espalda -sólo sé que papá la encontró desmayada en casa; es todo-

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre los chicos

-y…- decidió romper el silencio la peli verde -… ¿Rin-san se encuentra bien?-

-creo que si… mi padre dijo que estaba hospitalizada-

-entonces es mejor que se vayan ya- dijo Akaito dejando de lado las bromas -si quieren puedo acompañarlos…-

-ah…no hace falta, gracias- dijo Lenka para luego dirigir su mirar a la peli verde -perdona que no podamos escuchar es disco hoy…-

-¡no te lamentes!- contestó precipitadamente -esto es mucho más importante-

-díganle a Rin-san de mi parte que se mejore- dijo Akaito

-lo mismo digo- dijo Gumi

Ambos rubios asintieron y se fueron a paso largo por el pasillo que ya estaba casi vacío, seguidos de la mirada de sus amigos

Akaito miró a los gemelos alejarse hasta perderse de vista. Posó su vista en Gumi que aún tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte

-entonces…- dijo sonriendo con picardía -¿estás libre el sábado en la noche?-

-¡AAGG! ¡me voy!- gritó al aire cerrando de golpe su casillero que aún estaba abierto, para luego marcharse por el mismo camino de los gemelos, hacia la salida

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gumi caminaba lentamente por la calle mirando sus pies. Tenía una expresión serena en su rostro y tarareaba la melodía de una canción por lo bajito, procurando no ser escuchada por cualquiera que pasase por allí

Soltó irremediablemente un bostezo y pasó un puño cerrado por sus ojos. Por extraño que pareciese, en su instituto se veían las clases en la mañana, dejando la tarde sólo para clases de refuerzo. Y levantarse tan temprano de lunes a viernes le estaba afectando su descanso

Se detuvo frente a un edificio de ladrillo que lucía bastante viejo, pero muy bien cuidado… en el cual estaba escrito en piedra la palabra "Orfanato"

Subió los escalones que daban al porche y abrió la puerta que se encontraba sin llave, como siempre

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo principal, el cual estaba pintado de colores pasteles, con varias fotos de niños en grupo colgados en las paredes

Llegó a la oficina dónde se encontraba una peli blanca sentada en un escritorio de madera de roble, donde tenía una pequeña computadora y una pila de documentos. La oficina estaba llena de ventanas, cosa que llenaba bastante de luz el lugar. En la pared detrás de la albina había una cartelera con fotos pequeñas de cada niño y su nombre debajo

-konichiwa, Haku-sama- dijo Gumi haciendo una pequeña reverencia (como de costumbre en Japón) una vez se encontró frente a su escritorio, dónde la albina dejó de escribir en unos papeles para darle una sonrisa a la chica

-bienvenida…- dijo alegremente colocándose sus gafas -¿cómo te ha ido en la escuela?-

-bastante bien, en general; gracias- dijo ahorrándose la historia de la madre de Rinto y lenka, ya que no quería estar allí parada por más tiempo, sólo quería llegar a su habitación a descansar -me retiraré a mi habitación…-

-está bien, no hay problema- dijo volviéndo a su trabajo -¡ah! ¡por cierto!- exclamó al recordar algo -ahora mismo Gachapoid está en una entrevista de adopción… así que tendrás tu habitación para ti sola durante un buen rato-

-hai… con permiso- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta que estaba a la izquierda de la oficina, hacia las habitaciones

Subió varios pisos y pasó de largo varias puertas pintadas de blanco; las paredes eran de un color café claro. Llegó hasta la última puerta y la abrió para entrar a la habitación

Tenía dos camas pequeñas con sábanas blancas, una al lado de la otra; un escritorio con una lámpara de pie; una ventana, algunas paredes eran de un azul muy claro y otras de verde lima y había una simple lámpara en el techo, ambos de color blanco

Suspiró con cansancio al notar que varios dinosaurios de peluche se encontaban esparcidos por todo el suelo. Cerró la puerta y empezó a recoger los dinosaurios de colores; al tenerlos todos entre brazos caminó hasta una cama y los dejó todos sobre ésta, y se lanzó a la cama de al lado

Sacó una zanaoria de peluche debajo de su almohada, la cual era del mismo tamaño

Se colocó la zanaoria sobre su rostro cerrando los ojos

-_por fin descansaré un poco…-_ pensó, y casi al instante se quedó profundamente dormida

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Este fic se clasifica oficialmente family/romance! Con twincest de rintoXlenka ^^! Gracias a ustedes! :D**

**Bien, contestemos los reviews!**

**Alice0623: Será rintoXlenka *.*… crees que ese es el secreto? Me temo que tendrás que esperar al igual que Len-kun XD… jeje yo también me divierto mucho con esos gemelos XD y de verdad que es una lástima que no hayan más fics de ellos (además de este, obviamente) y yo también tengo la palabra "embarazada" en la mente cuando veo esta clase de síntomas en algún fic XD**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama: vale, vale! Será rintoXlenka XD… jejeje me gustó tu cara con la explicación de Gumi XD ¿cómo se sentirá que te persigan unos perros? O.O… y tranquila, Rin está bien, sólo está hospitalizada, y ya se siente mucho mejor :)**

**Len-kun: sip, traté de copiar las personalidades de los personajes lo más lealmente posible. Me haces sentir MUY alagada :D ARIGATOU! ^^… jeje fácil! Gumi se trepó por un árbol; me alegra que te gustara esa parte ^^ seeh… me causa mucha gracia imaginarme la cara de cualquier profesor al ver hacerse realidad frente a sus ojos la típica excusa del perro con hambre XD Lenka es una moe total :D seeh Rin se parece mucho a mi madre en términos de limpieza ^^´… ¿embarazada? Ya lo veremos :) **

**Camy MASTER: Eres psiquica?... creo que te contrataré para leerle la mente a mis amigos XD así sabré todos sus secretos O.O…¿rintoXlenka? CONCEDIDO! ^^**

**hablando de todo quisiera pedirles una ayudita para buscar una imagen, para ponerla de portada en la historia ^^ gracias de antemano!**

**Pingu98 fuera!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo4: Noticias**

-¡Gumiiiiiiiii!- gritó Gachapoid abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitación, para luego lanzarse a la velocidad del rayo sobre la peli verde, que momentos antes estaba tranquilamente dormida en su cama -¡Gumi! ¡Gumi! ¡Gumi! ¡despierta!- dijo saltando sobre ella

-nee ¿¡qué rayos te pasa!?- gruñó esta al ver su sueño interrumpido por el pequeño peli verde, el cual tenía la felicidad desbordándole de sus verdes ojos y sujetaba con emoción la camiseta del uniforme de la chica -¿por qué me despiertas así? ¿¡quieres matarme de un infarto o qué!?-

-si te mueres ya no tendré una hermana mayor- dijo sin quitarse de encima ni soltar la camiseta de Gumi -¡y tampoco podré decirte que…!-

-que tuviste una entrevista. Ya lo sé- dijo con fastidio tirando a Gachapoid de la cama, y en consecuencia, cayendo boca arriba en el suelo. El niño se apoyó sobre sus codos y sacudió la cabeza, un poco aturdido por el golpe. Gumi se sentó en la cama y acomodó su uniforme con un poco de molestia reflejada en su rostro

Gachapoid le miró con ojos inocentes cosa que Gumi no pasó por alto

-no me mires así- dijo girando su cabeza hacia otro lado y cerrando los ojos -sabes que me pongo irritada cuando me despiertan de esa manera-

-¡pero es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte!- se defendió

-pues dímelo- dijo sin moverse

-hermana no lo vas a creer pero… ¡me adoptaron!- dijo con emoción. Gumi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y giró su rostro para ver al menor

Gachapoid mostró una sonrisa triunfante ante la cara de asombro de su hermana

Gumi se quedó sin habla; todo su enojo había desaparecido dando paso a la sorpresa que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en alegría, cosa que demostró con una enorme sonrisa

-¿¡qué!?- preguntó sin poderlo creer, con la felicidad reflejada en sus ojos

-¡fui adoptado hermanita! ¡voy a tener una familia!-

Gumi se lanzó al suelo sin previo aviso, cayendo sobre Gachapoid y capturándolo en sus brazos por la emoción

-¡no puede ser!- dijo estrujándolo -¡mi chibi-kun fue adoptado!-

-no respiro…- murmuró con dificultad tratando de liberarse del cuerpo de su hermana, sin éxito. Gumi rió y se quitó de encima. Gachapoid tosió para recuperar el aliento y la miró con incredulidad -¿por qué te lanzas sobre mí?-

-¡oye! Tú lo hiciste primero- se defendió despeinando el cabello de su cabeza

-pero yo no peso tanto…-

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo fingiendo molestia. Gachapoid no pudo reprimir una corta carcajada que fue acompañada por la de su hermana

La habitación se llenó de silencio dejando que el canto de los pájaros se escuchara. Gumi abrazó sus piernas y miró el suelo con melancolía

-y… ¿dónde vivirás?-

-aquí en Japón… pero en otra ciudad, la verdad no recuerdo cual- dijo con naturalidad. Gumi asintió

-no puedo creerlo…- mostró una pequeña sonrisa -mi pequeño hermano tendrá una familia…-

El niño sonrió. Pero borró su sonrisa al ver que Gumi cambiaba la melancolía por la tristeza

-¿one-chan?- preguntó preocupado al ver que sus ojos se volvían vidriosos. Gumi volvió a sonreír

-no es nada- dijo pasando un puño por sus ojos para eliminar cualquier rastro de lágrimas -es sólo que… voy a extrañar a mi chibi-kun…-

Gachapoid la miró con cariño antes de abrazar a su hermana, acción que ella correspondió.

-no me importa que papá y mamá nos olvidaran… yo juro que nunca lo haré- dijo con determinación -no importa lo que pase… en la vida o incluso después de la muerte: jamás voy a abandonarte-

Gumi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper a llorar en ese momento ya que se había prohibido a sí misma llorar frente a su pequeño hermano… ya que después de que ambos quedaran huérfanos, ella tuvo que hacerse completamente cargo de su hermano menor, quien en ese entonces sólo tenía unos meses de vida; ella siempre fue su apoyo y su ejemplo a seguir, por lo que no podía mostrarse débil frente a él. Contuvo las lágrimas cerrando los ojos y abrazó al peli verde con fuerza

Se sentía feliz por Gachapoid, porque por fin sabría lo que es tener unos padres de verdad, amorosos y cariñosos y le darían todo lo que ella no pudo darle como su hermana mayor… todas las noches pedía en silencio que fuesen adoptados… y… que si era posible, que fueran adoptados juntos

Pero nada en la vida es como queremos

Claro que Gacha tenía más probabilidades de ser adoptado por ser un niño

Pero ella era una adolescente… y es muy difícil que a un adolescente lo adopten

-al menos… tú si tienes oportunidades…- murmuró para sí, un poco dolida. Sin embargo el peli verde la escuchó

-tú también tendrás una familia… créeme- Gumi guardó silencio, pero no confiaba del todo en esas palabras. Sacó todos esos pensamientos negativos de su mente y sonrió

-y, entonces…- dijo cambiando de tema -¿qué tal es tu nueva familia?-

-bueno…- dijo separándose de ella -no es precisamente una familia como tal…-

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó confundida

-es un hombre viudo, nunca tuvo hijos-

-¿por qué? ¿es un hombre viejo o algo así?-

-la verdad… es bastante joven, pero no puede tener hijos porque tiene un problema en su…- Gumi abrió sus ojos como platos

-¡si! ¡si! Ya sé que dónde…- le interrumpió sonrojada hasta las orejas -¿entonces?-

-bueno… según me dijo Haku-sama, es bastante rico. Ya firmó los documentos para la adopción… así que soy oficialmente adoptado-

-etto… no es que no te quiera aquí pero… ¿por qué sigues aquí entonces?-

-tenía que hacer un viaje de negocios… luego pasará por mí-

Gumi asintió pensativa. Luego mostró una sonrisa

-nee chibi-kun… ¿Qué tal si celebramos tu adopción con un par de helados?- a Gachapoid se le iluminó la mirada y asintió frenéticamente

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Len era un manojo de nervios

La familia Kagamine se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del hospital. Rin se encontraba recostada tranquilamente en la camilla mientras que su esposo sujetaba su mano, sentado en una silla, en el lado derecho

Lenka había abierto la ventana y se encontraba asomada en esta, apreciando el paisaje que la ciudad le brindaba. Y Rinto leía una revista sentado al otro lado de la camilla

-¿te duele algo?- preguntó Len con preocupación a su esposa que lo miró con calma

-no… estoy bien…-

-¿segura?- insistió este -¿tienes hambre?-

Ella negó con la cabeza con una gota de sudor en la frente

-no creo poder tener hambre en una semana con todo lo que me trajiste hace rato- dijo al recordando que unos treinta minutos antes Len le había traído con la ayuda de sus hijos casi todo lo que ofrecía la cafetería, cuando ella le había comentado que la causa del desmayo fue probablemente no haber desayunado bien esa mañana

-entonces tal vez quieras ir al baño- Rin volvió a negar

-Len… te saldrá un tic nervioso si no te calmas- dijo Rin con tranquilidad -estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte-

-no voy a dejar de cuidarte hasta que estés bien- dijo decidido -te daré todo lo que necesites para que te sientas mejor-

Len soltó un suspiro, cosa que llamó la atención de Rin

-¿qué ocurre?-

-perdona…- dijo mirándola a los ojos. Rin ladeó la cabeza al no comprender la razón de sus disculpas -perdona por no estar allí cuando más me necesitabas …-

Rin comprendió al instante a lo que el rubio se refría. Acarició su mejilla con la palma de la mano que no estaba sujetando la de Len y le mostró una sonrisa tranquila

-Len… no es tu culpa que me desmayara, eso yo misma me lo busqué-

-¿entonces ya sabes por qué te desmayaste?-

-no… tal vez sólo fue algo pasajero-

-o… ¡tal vez te faltan vitaminas!- exclamó; haciendo que Rin se golpeara la frente con su mano y cerrara sus ojos -¡Rinto!-

Rinto levantó su vista hacia su padre

-¿nani?- preguntó con aburrimiento

-¡ve a buscar vitaminas en la farmacia del primer piso!-

Rinto tiró la revista a un lado con un poco de fastidio. Se levantó y salió de la habitación a paso lento, cerrando la puerta

-papá…- dijo Lenka desde la ventana con aire preocupado, girándose hacia él -¿no crees que estás exagerando un poquito?-

Len abrió la boca para responder… hasta que unos pequeños golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron

-con permiso- dijo el doctor entrando con una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Acomodó sus azules cabellos con tranquilidad -¿qué tal se encuentra Ricitos de oro?-

-muy gracioso Kaito-sempai- dijo Rin fingiendo molestia, más sin borrar su sonrisa burlona

-¿¡y bien!?- preguntó el rubio ya que el peli azul no decía nada sobre el estado de Rin. Kaito sonrió con picardía

-tranquilo bananas- dijo con tranquilidad. Lenka se puso al lado de su padre -tengo dos noticias… una buena y una mala… les diré primero la buena-

Lenka frotó sus manos por el suspenso. Kaito agrandó su sonrisa

-estás embarazada- dijo sin rodeos -felicidades-

Los Kagamine quedaron en shock, analizando esa oración por varios minutos. Y ambos padres sentían que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de sus pechos

-¿yo…?- murmuró Rin tocando con suavidad su vientre, aún sin creerle a su amigo del todo -¿e-estás seguro?-

-completamente-

El rostro de los rubios se iluminó completamente. Len y Lenka colocaron sus manos sobre el vientre de la rubia que reía por lo bajo… sin poder creer que había vida allí dentro

Kaito cruzó sus brazos con su rostro mostrando preocupación

-ahora debo decirles la mala noticia…- los rubios mayores le miraron -Rin… ¿últimamente has tomado medicamentos o has estado en contacto con sustancias químicas?-

La Rubia agrandó sus ojos

-de hecho… si- dijo con culpa, mirando hacia otro lado -uso productos de limpieza a diario y he tomado algunas medicinas últimamente…-

Kaito negó con su cabeza

-encontré rastros de esas cosas en tu sangre… eso pudo o puede causarle problemas al bebé… tu embarazo puede ser de alto riesgo-

Rin se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose completamente culpable. Len tomó su mano con suavidad para darle apoyo

-y no sólo a tu bebé- continuó -la razón de tu desmayo no fue el embarazo… fueron todas esas cosas que encontramos en tu sangre… Rin… tu… estuviste a punto de sufrir una intoxicación-

Los ojos de Len se abrieron con horror con tan sólo pensar que Rin se hubiese intoxicado y por ende… haber perdido al bebé. Y para Rin era imposible sentirse más culpable de lo que se estaba sintiendo en ese momento; mordió su labio con más fuerza

-pero- dijo Kaito volviendo a sonreír, para tratar de animarla -si te alejas de ambas cosas y no te alteras demasiado; tendrás un bebé saludable y tú tampoco correrás ningún riesgo-

-gracias al cielo- exclamaron el trio ahora más tranquilos y sus sonrisas volvieron a sus rostros

-papá- dijo Rinto abriendo la puerta de la habitación sin siquiera tocar –la farmacia estaba cerra…-

Kaito, Len, Rin, y Lenka miraron al rubio fijamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-…etto…- dijo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo ya que todas esas miradas lo estaban poniendo incómodo -¿me perdí de algo?-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Regreseeeeeeeeeeeee! ^^ me extrañaron?**

**Ok, primero que todo tendré que darles un aviso sobre las actualizaciones:**

**Nada es para siempre… y eso incluye las vacaciones T.T sip… empezaron las clases**

**Razón por la cual no podré actualizar con tanta frecuencia… y solo podré usar la laptop cuando tenga tiempo**

**PERO NO POR ESO ABANDONARÉ MIS FICS! Si no me ven por acá no se preocupen, sepan que es porque simplemente tengo mucha tarea; no porque me he olvidado de ustedes! :D**

**Además, tarde en actualizar no sólo por la preparatoria… sino que también tuve un viaje de tres semanas y mi mamá no me dejó llevar la laptop T.T y cuando regresé no tenía wifi… hasta ahora :) **

**Y ahora los reviews de mis queridísimos lectores:**

**Camy Master: Pues… empezaré a ahorrar! :P… sip, nuestro pobre Len se siente bastante culpable por el incidente de Rin T^T ; pero el lado bueno es que ya sabes lo que tiene Rin :)… y tu amor por la ternura Lenka y la personalidad de Rinto es mutuo *w* y sip, Gumi-chan es huérfana u.u … gracias por leer también la casa de las tijeras! *o* (ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente cap)**

**Fersi Lovedeath: Ahhhh! Nueva lectora! *w* no tienes idea de lo feliz que me sentí de que una amante y escritora del MikuXLuka esté leyendo mi historia :DDDDD (tengo que admitir que aunque no sea de ese bando, me gusta el mikuXluka y no me molesta para nada verlas juntas ^^) también estuve leyendo algunos de tus fics… y son muy buenos! Eres una gran escritora :)… sobre el secreto de los Kagamine… de hecho desde mi punto de vista si es bastante malo; y ya tengo ese cap escrito en mi cabecita ^w^… espero volver a verte por aquí, sayonara! (por cierto, gracias a ti conocí a SeeU… y me encantó esa vocaloid!)**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama: Espero que este cap aclarara tus dudas :)… VIVA EL RINTOXLENKA Y MI AMOR POR LAS SALCHICHAS! (ok, eso último no XD) matta ne!**

**Len02 y SweetRin: Konichiwa SweetRin-chan y Len02-kun! ^u^ alegría el verlos por acá!... Bienvenida al fic one-chan! ;D me alegra el alma que te gustara el romance y comedia del fic (sobre todo la comedia; ya que soy primeriza en ello) príncipe amarillo? *w* mil veces mejor que uno azul! (si no te molesta, usaré eso :D)… KYYAAAAAAAA! PINGU-SAMA!? No tienes idea de como me alegraste ese día al llamarme "sama" *w*… y Len02-kun, describiste a Akaito totalmente XD y estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre la ternura de Gumi *.* … ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente cap de la casa de las tijeras ;)… uff que alivio que lo de la muñequita vudú sea solo un apodo XDD saludos! Matta ne!**

**DanyKaitoShionKagamineMegurine: Felicidades! Serás abuela! X) uno más para la familia Kagamine! Kya! Gracias por amar mi fic, comentarlo, y agregarlo a Favoritos! :DDDDD… ya somos dos que amamos con nuestro ser el rinXlen *W* me hace muy feliz que te guste la combinación opuesta de Rinto y Lenka :) era justo lo que quería lograr. Matta nee! X) (nueva lectora! :D)**

**Alice0623: jejeje… no tienes idea de como me reí con tus caras XD gracias por tu review y colaboración con la imagen! ^w^**

**Danny-Miku : Sip! Si lo está! XD**

**NuriiHeart: gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic :D y como había mencionado antes… la falta de fics de esta pareja fue lo que me animó a escribirlo… y para tu deleite, tengo pensado volver un cliché en el fic la escena de Rinto hablándole al oído a su hermana *w*… respecto a tu duda… mira este párrafo del cap 1:**

"**Era de mañana en la casa de los Kagamine… un lunes en la mañana, el día menos preferido para cierto rubio DE AHORA CATORCE AÑOS que tomaba su desayuno en la mesa de la cocina"**

**Espero haber aclarado tu duda :D**

**Rei y Rui K. Len y Rin K: Arigatooouuuuuuuuuuu! :DDDDDDD me hace muy feliz el hecho que te guste todo eso del fic *w* no tienes idea de cuanto! :D jajaja me sacaste una carcajada con lo del cuadro del grito XDD debo admitir que personalmente, es mi parte favorita X) espero volver a verte! Matta ne! (me llamaste Pingu-sama!? KYYYAAAAA! *w* :DDDD)**

**Rin Redfield: No te procupes! No le daré parada a este fic por nada del mundo! :D me alegra mucho que te guste!**

**Bueno… me voy a dormir… sayo… zzzzzz… (me quedo dormida frente a la pantalla)**

**Pingu98 fuera… zzzzzzzz…**


End file.
